


S1E3: Hot Stuff

by TimeWoundsAllTheHeals



Series: Evergreen [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fire, Lesbian Sex, depiction of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWoundsAllTheHeals/pseuds/TimeWoundsAllTheHeals
Summary: Another day/shift in the life of Firefighter Candidate Price.





	S1E3: Hot Stuff

Chloe lounged back on the couch in the dayroom. They guys had been watching junk all day on the TV and it was doing her head in. Her cell was the only salvation. Lovell put a coffee down in front of her.

“You seem even more pissed off than normal Price, what's going on?”

Chloe rested her head back onto the couch, closed her eyes and puffed at the ceiling, “So the girl that died, Victoria?” Lovell nodded at her, “It was her funeral today.”

He sat on the coffee table in front of her, “Okay. I mean are you good?”

Chloe gave him an incredulous look, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I just thought it was maybe something… you know, with going to see the other girl in the hospital an’ all.”

“What's that got to do with me being okay? That was a PR thing. From HQ, nothing else.”

“Oh yeah,” Lovell jibed her, “Well for someone who can moan about anything, you’ve not mentioned it once.”

“Are you okay Lovell? Like seriously? Are you saying that because I’m not moaning about it, that it was more?”

“Something like that…” Lovell was cut off by the tannoy.

**_Ambo 12 Truck 42 Structure fire 3402 West Harding Street_ **

Chloe jumped up from the couch, and folowed Lovell through towards the truck. As they were pulling on their gear, Lovell looked across at her, “Don’t think this gets you off the hook Price.” Chloe rolled her eyes, _for fucks sake_.

 

* * *

 

Thick smoke was pouring from the upstairs windows as Truck 42 pulled up outside the house. A crowd of people stood in front watching, two Seattle PD officers were making sure no one got too close. Lt. Harvey gave orders as they jumped out, “Lovell, get the truck hooked up ready for the hoses, Price, Edwards go round the back, Goodman with me.”

Chloe followed Edwards as they skirted round the side of the house, the back door was closed, so Edwards kicked it in. Smoke poured out of the doorway, both of them dragged their masks on, Chloe grinning inside hers, she loved going into burning buildings. Stepping into the kitchen the cause of the fire was obvious, the stove was ablaze. The flames were licking up the wall onto the ceiling. The top third of the room was filled with smoke, which was itself on fire. “Ventilating,” Edwards shouted as he smashed a window with his axe to let the smoke escape. With the smoke clearing the height of the flames lowered away from the ceiling.

Chloe got on her walkie, “Lieutenant, fire is in the kitchen, the stove.”

“Received. Price, Edwards get out of there and try to find a gas shut off, Goodman go get a wet chem extinguisher, and deal with the stove, I’m going to sweep upstairs.”

Chloe went out through the smashed kitchen door, and moved around the side of the house they hadn't already seen, on the wall was an external cupboard. Chloe smashed the lock off with one swing of her axe, found and closed the valve, “Gas isolated Lieutenant.”

“Received. Goodman eta on extinguisher?”

“Spraying now el-tee,” followed closely by, “Fires out.”

“Upstairs is clear. Good work everybody, regroup by the truck.”

Chloe pulled her mask off and walked back to the front of the house with Edwards, heading for the truck she lifted her heavy gas tank off, and stowed it in the compartment. Lovell came over and they fist bumped, “Any casualties?” Chloe asked.

“Looks like the man of the house got burnt pretty bad on his arms, probably tried to reach over to turn off the heat when it flashed.” Chloe looked over at the ambo. A woman and two crying children stood next to the gurney. Huffing was holding the patient's arm up so Suarez could cover it.

Bandaging applied they loaded him into the ambo, Suarez spoke to the family, so Sally Huffing, Suarez new partner on the ambo, came over to give a quick sitrep, “Guys, Chloe,” she nodded, “Vics got second degree to both arms, he’ll be okay though.” She turned to check and Suarez waved at her, “Gotta go!” She ran over and jumped up into the back, closing the door behind her. Suarez hit the sirens, and the ambo took off.

Harvey flapper his hands, “Good work 42. In and out safely, how it should be. Now let’s do our checks correctly as well.” Chloe grabbed an IR camera and the crew headed in to make sure the building was safe.

 

* * *

 

 

It was nearly midnight when truck 42 got back to the firehouse. After grabbing a shower to wash the smoke out of her hair, Chloe flopped heavily onto her bunk, and checked her cell. Two texts from Rachel, and five from Max. Since their meeting last week Chloe and Max had stayed in touch, by text mostly.

There was something about her that Chloe just couldn't put her finger on. Max’s messages were about the funeral today. Chloe set her a quick “You awake?” and the reply was almost instant.

_M: Yep. How’s your day gone._

_C: One house fire. Easy job tbh. You had a much worse day._

_M: It was terrible…_

_C: Were you 2 close?_

_M: We worked together first. Friends second. Didn't make it any easier though._

_C: Glad your folks could be there for you._

_M: Me too. My Dad = My rock._

_C: As it should be._

_M: Oh Shit! I’m so fucking stupid._

Before Chloe could ask why, Max rang. Chloe moved off the bed as quietly as she could, and answered it as she was on the way out of the bunk room, “Hold on Max,” she said. Heading out of the side door, she walked about on the training yard to keep warm as she spoke.

“Why are you stupid?”

Max hesitated before answering, “Because of your Dad.”

“Your not stupid Max. That was a long time ago. I’m glad you have him. How was it today?”

“Oh I got some awkward looks in my chair. Victoria’s family didn't even speak to me, and I work for them.” Max started crying, “It’s just so unfair... that she died and… I’m…”

Chloe cut her off, “Stop it now Max, there’s nothing fair about anything. Bad shit happens to good people all the time.”

“Chloe I’m gonna go, it’s late.. I was up early… and…”

Chloe waited for her to say something else, but the line was silent apart from sniffing, “Okay Max. Ring me whenever okay?”

“Okay Chloe, bye.”

“Bye Max.” Chloe lit a ciggie and paced the yard for a bit. She was worried about Max and made up her mind to pay her a visit after her shift ends tomorrow. She wasn't tired, so went to the day room instead of back to her bunk. She fixed a coffee, and sat at one of the long tables. Hearing footsteps she turned to see Lovell walk in.

“There you are Price. So, we have an unfinished conversation.”

“We do?”

“Hell yes we do, don’t think I’ve forgotten from like 4 hours ago, I’m not that old.”

“Okay, okay.” Chloe said, “Look we stayed in contact. She’s nice, and needs a friend.”

“Mhm.”

“That's all it is I swear. But it’s heavy you know. She lost a fuckin’ leg man. Not that she mentions it. She going through the survivor guilt shit right now.”

“You gonna see her again?”

“I’m worried about her so yes. I’ll swing past after shift tomorrow.”

Lovell left Chloe at the table with nod. She nursed her coffee for twenty minutes, then went outside for another ciggie before turning in for the night.

 

* * *

 

Chloe pulled up in her Silverado 1500 outside the apartment she shared with Rachel. Rachel's one series BMW was still there, so she hadn't left for her work yet. She had a landed a part in a play at a theatre in Seattle, it wasn't the lead, but she had decent stage time. Chloe was so happy for her, at first Rachel had thought Seattle would be a bust, and only moved here from Arcadia Bay for Chloe, but had soon found a very active community of to become part of. 

Rachel wouldn't let Chloe smoke in the apartment, so she hung about outside to have a ciggie before going in. It was definitely starting to get colder.

Chloe found Rachel in the kitchen bending over to put stuff in their front loading washing machine that was concealed in one of the units. She couldn't help but grab Rachel's hips, and grind into her fantastic looking ass from behind. Rachel turned round with a smile on her face, “Hello there hot stuff.”

They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. Their tongues met, flicking and dancing in each others mouths. 24 hours away from Rachel, away from her glow, felt too long. Chloe sucked on Rachel's bottom lip then her breath caught in her throat as Rachel pulled on her hair, and bit her neck. Chloe reached down to grab Rachel's ass and picked her up off the floor, the blonde wrapped her legs around Chloe, letting her carry her to the bedroom.

Chloe tossed Rachel on the bed, and she bounced, making the two laugh, before Chloe climbed on top of her. She lifted Rachel's t shirt and kissed her stomach as her hands slid up inside the T, on her sides.

“Let me get this off” Rachel said, sitting up, with Chloe kneeling over her legs. She dragged the T over her head, then threw it on the floor. They kissed again, as Chloe reached around Rachel and unclasped her bra. Rachel lay back on the bed, and Chloe kissed her exposed chest, across each collar bone before taking a nipple in her mouth and biting it. Rachel pulled Chloe's hair again, bringing her head up so that they could their mouths could meet.

Chloe kissed her way down Rachel's neck, between her breasts and down her stomach. When she got to the waistband of her jeans, she looked up into Rachel's eyes as she undid the stud, and the zip. She dragged her jeans and panties down and over her feet in one go, then went back to teasing her girlfriend. She licked the inside of Rachel's thigh, nipping her gently with her teeth every so often. Rachel tried to steer Chloe's head to where she wanted it, and Chloe laughed, moving her head too far and repeating the licking and biting on the inside of the other thigh.

She looked up at Rachel again, and saw the hunger in her eyes. Keeping the eye contact she sucked two fingers, then moved her hand and slipped them into her. Rachel moaned gently and leant her head back on the pillow, fingers still wrapped in Chloe's blue hair. Again she applied pressure to Chloe's head, and this time Chloe let her position her exactly where she wanted.

Rachel wrapped her legs around Chloe's back as her face was buried between her legs. Fingers moving in and out more rapidly, Chloe licked and sucked on Rachel's nub. The blonde moaned loudly, and her breathing got more rapid, as she started to build up to her release. Chloe felt the change, and went up a gear herself, fingers pushing, twisting, her tongue flicking and lashing.

Rachel arched her back slightly, and pulled at Chloe's hair even harder, “Oh fuck Chloe… hnnnn…” Her body quivered and shook as she came, legs clamping hard on either side of Chloe's face as she drew circles with her tongue around her nub. Rachel was shaking with every tiny movement of Chloe's tongue, and she relaxed her legs, allowing Chloe to move again.

Chloe sat up and pulled her T over her head, slipping her arms out of her bra, she spun it around to unclasp in the front. Rachel sat up under her, attacking Chloe's nipples hard, just as she knew Chloe liked it, rough, passionate. Spinning Chloe around Rachel pushed her back onto the bed. Chloe lifted her hips, allowing Rachel to pull her jeans and panties off. Rachel pounced on her, one hand between her legs, the other in Chloe's hair again, pulling her head back so she could bite her neck. Stradling one of her legs, Chloe could feel the heat from her on her thigh, and she reached one arm around Rachel's back pulling her close to kiss her harder.

Rachel knew exactly what Chloe liked in bed, and started whispering dirty talk into her ear, “Oh god you made me cum so hard…” she nipped at Chloe's ear, “The feeling of your fingers in me…” Rachel pushed hard into Chloe with her fingers, curling them as she pulled them out, before pushing them right back in again, “And when your fucking tongue is on me... moving…” Rachel moved her fingers, concentrating now on Chloe’s nub, flicking both fingers on it quickly.

Chloe couldn't hold back much longer, Rachel knew it, she put her mouth close to Chloe's ear, just breathing, and felt Chloe arch from the feeling of her breath alone, “I want you to cum for me now Chloe," Chloe reacted to Rachel's words like she'd been electrocuted, a wave of pleasure bursting from between her legs, "Cum for me please, I _need_ to feel you shake under me.” Chloe bit down on her bottom lip, and she shook for Rachel. Hard.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first published smut, and it's Amberprice at that.
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> N.


End file.
